


don't tickle me

by hdsoull



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tickling, tyler is very ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdsoull/pseuds/hdsoull
Summary: tyler is very ticklish.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	don't tickle me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical mistakes, english isn't my native language, so please correct me if i made a mistake :)
> 
> russian translation here https://ficbook.net/readfic/10265000/26412494

They barely close the bedroom door when their mouths meet on a sensual kiss.

Josh pushes Tyler against the wall and begins to spread wet kisses down his neck, Tyler's moans filling the room.

„Bed?“ Josh asks. Tyler nods and they are quickly transported to his bed, Tyler sits on Josh's lap and starts kissing his jaw down to his neck. Both of Josh's hands go to Tyler's waist, making small affectionate movements on his hip before reaching up to the edge of Tyler's shirt to lift it. And at that very moment, Tyler does something completely unexpected.

He laughs.

Tyler covers his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his reaction to Josh's touch.

Josh looks confused by Tyler's action.

„What was that?“

„Nothing“ he responds quickly.

Josh nods and kisses him again as he tries to get his hands under Tyler's shirt. Again, he laughs. With a belated realization, Josh says:

„Do you have tickles?“

Tyler looks down at his lap, a little embarrassed before nodding.

„Yes, sorry. I'm very ticklish“ his cheeks turn a crimson color.

Josh smiles before hugging him and placing a small kiss on his neck.

„You are so cute“ says Josh.

„Stop“ Tyler replies, embarrassed.

They smile at each other for a few more seconds before starting to kiss again. The atmosphere gets hot again as they continue to put their mouths together. After a few minutes, Josh decides to try again to remove Tyler's shirt, this time being more careful. Giggles come out of Tyler's mouth before Josh achieves his goal and the shirt is off. They start kissing again and when Josh tries to run a hand over Tyler's abdomen, he laughs again.

„I'm sorry“ Tyler says, but Josh knows he's not really sorry.

„It's okay, I love you“ And Josh kisses his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is kind of short, but i wanted to write some cute joshler stuff for Christmas, so i hope you liked it :D also you can follow me on tumblr im hdsoull.
> 
> hope u have a great day, remember to drink water and stay safe <3


End file.
